


Season of Change

by jumble_of_fandoms



Category: The Sandman (Comics)
Genre: AU, Death's perspective, Season of Mist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 10:49:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3765346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jumble_of_fandoms/pseuds/jumble_of_fandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dream acquired the key to Hell, he never considered Death as someone to take it. What would have been Death's reason if he had?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Season of Change

**Author's Note:**

> Just so everyone knows, I have not read the entire series. I am only just starting on book 6, so yea. Also, this was a project for a class, and just felt like posting it so they could read it and others could too :)

Death walks back into her portrait, Destiny’s realm dissolving behind her. Rolling her shoulders, she feels the too heavy skirts and tight bodice melt away, returning back to her tight black jeans, and ripped, faded tank top of some modern band she had recently taken to enjoying. While it was always nice seeing her family, sometimes they were just too much for her and it was nice to get back to work, back to doing something that was predictable. As she made her way to the next person she would soon take, her thoughts drifted back to the meeting and to Dream’s final words.

_“Either I shall bring Nada out of Hell, or I shall see you again soon, my sister. See you for one final time.”_

“Oh, brother…” she mumbles, walking down the cracked pavement. Part of her is happy that Dream is finally owning up to his mistakes and taking the time to fix some of the messes in the world that have been caused by his hands. Still, it always bothers her when he started to talk like that.

Destiny’s words also ring in her ears, something about it all beginning, but of course, he sent them all away without ever expanding on that statement. “Typical.” Death mutters, making her way to the next person she was to lead away from this realm.

As she walks up to the next intersection, Death watches out of shimmering eyes as a small child walks out in front of a speeding car, a red ball bouncing in front of her. A small tap on the crumpled body lying on the ground later, and Death watches as the small girl takes in the sight before her.

“That me?” She asks small voice barely audible over the screams of the many bystanders. She looks up at Death and blinks. Death only nods slightly, holding out her hand to the small girl. The girl takes the offered hand and squeezes tightly. “I like your hair.”

Death smiles, and the little girl’s lips split at the seam, showing sparkly white teeth as she skips along next to Death.

After ferrying the girl to whichever realm she was to go to, Death makes her way along her predetermined path for the day, picking up souls left and right while the meeting continues to replay in her head. The fighting was to be expected, but Death cannot bring herself to stop worrying about Dream and what he might be getting up to…

It isn’t until a few days later that Death finally realizes the repercussions of Dreams mission: The dead are coming back.

She tells Dream the same when he summons her to tell her that he has been given the key to Hell.

“You know?” He asks voice as formal as always. Spending years trapped in that glass ball did nothing to help him become less stiff.

“Of course I know,” she replies. Her appearance flickers slightly, wavering between several different versions of herself as she finally allows herself to feel some of the exhaustion that is weighing on her bones. “The dead have been coming back and the dying are not leaving. There are souls wandering everywhere out there and I have nowhere to send them.”

She watches as Dream blinks slowly, taking in everything she is telling him. “What should I do?” He ponders, voice echoing softly in that way that could put anyone to sleep if they listened to it for long enough. “I don’t want the key, but it’s not like I can give it to just anyone.”

Usually, Death would be happy that her brother is finally coming to her with his problems and asking for advice instead of just screwing things up royally. “Brother, I’m sorry, but any other time, I would be more than happy to help you figure out your life. And you know that you are welcome to join my anytime you want on my daily trips across the globe, but today…”

“I understand, sister,” Dream states, cutting off Death before she can finish explaining. “It must be crazy out there for you with the dead not leaving. However, I have a question to pose to you before you leave.”

Death stops her slow decent back into her portrait that Dream keeps hanging in his realm for whenever he wants to talk. “Oh?” Her head cocks to the side as she tries to figure out what Dream might want of her.

“It is not an easy question, nor is it one you have to answer right as this moment. It is something I would like for you to think over though, and come back with an answer for me before the moon is full again.” Dream turns away for a moment as if to give Death time to think over whether or not she wants to hear what he has to say.

“Well are you going to just stand there all century or are you going to ask me already?” Death demands. She sounds snippier than normal due to the chaos awaiting her back in the real world.

Dream turns his head and looks at her over his shoulder. He puts his hand inside of his robe and pulls out a key, one Death has never seen but instantly recognizes. “With being the ruler of death, I was wondering if you would now want to be the ruler of the dead as well. As you know, it is one of the most powerful psychic realms in the world, next to the dream world.” Dream holds the key in both hands, looking at it from all angles instead of looking at Death. “It is yours, if you want it, dear sister.”

Death’s gaze is locked on the key, unable to be broken as she stares at the rusted red metal the key is formed from. She feels her eyes grow wider the longer her gaze is captured by the object. The power it emits pulses around the room, crawling over the skin of her arms and Death feels herself shiver.

“That is indeed a large offer, brother.” She finally manages to say. Her voice strains with the effort it takes to speak even those words and she knows then that she has to get out of there. “I will consider. For now, I have a mess to try and straighten out. Goodbye, Dream.”

Without waiting for a reply, Death slips back through her portrait and stays in limbo for what feels like years. The feeling of the key’s power traveling over her skin lingers, even in this place where it can no longer reach her.

“What would I even do with a realm like that?” Death asks herself out loud. Reaching into the pocket of the black jeans she wears, she pulls out a small device with headphones attached to it. She places the earbuds into her ears and sets the device on shuffle, closing her eyes as the first bars of a punk rock song flows through her.

 _What would I even do…_ Death repeats to herself. _I mean, it would be nice to have a realm to myself, but Hell?_ Sighing, Death walks through the limbo space, enjoying the feeling of being alone with her music for a few moments. “Dream, you asshole…” Death mutters, not knowing what to do with the offer he left her with.

 _Ok so, take the key, have the power over the realm of the dead. Don’t take the key and someone else gets it._ Death stops, pausing her music. “Someone who may not understand the dead, who only want to take away their realm and use it for their own purposes…” Death closes her eyes and lowers her head. _Shit…_

She concentrates and a door back to the real world opens before her, light streaming into limbo, but almost seems to be swallowed up before it can really reach her. “Damn you, Dream.” Playing her music again, Death walks towards the door, taking the first step back into the world. Her clothes melt and shift into a new shirt, representing a different band. Shaking her hair out, she does her best to avoid the souls of the dead that are wandering around the open areas, crowding any space that they can fit into.

“Alright,” she says to herself. “Time to get to work.”

~*~

A bell rings deeply behind the large, dark oak doors. It isn’t long before one of them is being opened, scraping lightly against the tile flooring as it swings in.

“I’m here to see Dream.” Death states before the person who opened the door can even ask what she is there for. “I request to be taken to him immediately.”

“You and everyone else in this realm, dear girl.”

Death snaps her gaze down and finally takes in the sight of the small man before her. Recognition dawns on her face and her mouth softens into a small smile. “Abel. How pleasant it is to see you, alive and whole for once.”

“I would say the same, but alas, I know this will not be the last time I see you today.” Abel quietly shuts the door behind Death as she makes her way across the threshold. “I am sure you are wondering where you can find your brother?”

Abel’s voice rings around the room, bouncing off the walls. A hint of hesitation makes Death look down at the small man again. Her eyes glint in the dark room. Death’s smile becomes more strained as she attempts to hold back the frustration that is starting to boil under her skin.

“Yes…” she says slowly. She looks around the foyer, taking in the simple black adornments that litter the walls. “Where might I be able to find him? For as long as I can recall, he has never allowed an other to open his door unless he was unable to do so himself.” Here, Death pauses, again looking around the room. “Any my darling brother is indeed here, so why has he not come to see me yet?”

Abel, shaking in his boots, wrings his hands together and tries his best to avoid Death’s gaze. Death feels her usually strong control over her patience slipping the more she tries to rein it in. She attempts to remind herself that it is not poor Abel’s fault that her week has been a living nightmare, while also reminding herself that she is in Dream’s realm now, and should behave herself.

“Abel, please either inform me where my brother is, where I can find him, or what is going on here.” Death’s gaze starts to burn with the fire she has been holding back for too long. Suddenly, she feels her appearance starting to change, taking on different clothes, and she glances down in surprise. A long flowing evening gown colored in a blue it almost appears black, drapes itself down her long, thin body. Her hair remains its usual messy style, yet one braid forms, framing the left side of her face and tucking itself behind her ear.

“Dear sister, how nice of you to come and visit.”

Death turns towards the sound of Dream’s voice in time to watch him descend the last half of the Grand Staircase. His robe sweeps the ground and the sash he has draped around his shoulders matches the color of her dress; a dark blue with symbols etched in black covering it.

“I do hope you were given a pleasant welcome by dear Abel. I decided sending someone whom you knew was the closest thing I could afford outside of sending myself to great you.” Dream states, gesturing towards Abel.

“I was just inquiring where you might be, actually.” Death replies, keeping her voice more level than normal.

“Abel, you may go now. Please steer clear of your brother for the time being.” Abel nods and scurries off behind a door that when closed, becomes invisible again to Death’s eyes. “Come, sister of mine. We have business to discuss, yes?”

Death takes the offered arm and allows herself to be led back up the stairs and to the right once they reach the landing. “I do hope you have not had to wait long. I have many guests over at the moment, and it has been hard to get around to everyone in a timely manner. However, everyone has been seen to their rooms and we will soon be joining them for dinner.”

“Is there something I should know about, Dream?” Death asks, her curiosity thoroughly piqued.

“At the moments, I only ask that you join me as my personal guest at dinner tonight. Then, all your questions will be answered.” Dream stops them outside of a set of large doors and turns to face her, awaiting an answer.

Death tilts her held slightly before giving a curt nod. “However,” she starts before Dream can reach for the doors. “I want to be able to discuss something with you afterwards.”

Dream tilts his own head back to her, acknowledging and agreeing with her request and the pair swing the doors open, entering a large dining hall. Death’s eyes go wide as she takes in the sight and sounds before her. There are people everywhere, and many are faces that she knows.

“Dream, what…?”

“All will be answered, I promise you.” He takes Death’s arm again and leads her to the head table. After a chair is pulled out for her next to the main seat at the table facing all the other guests, Death sits down and lets her eyes roam the room.

Three long tables are set perpendicular to the one she occupies with Dream on her right. The tables are only half filled, people sticking to their own groups and not really mingling between them. Death looks at each face and confirms that there are many she knows, as well as those she does not. Odin, Thor, Anubis, Susanoo… Gods in their own respects, some even gods of her realm. Two ethereal beings clad in white also float among the table, resting in the rafters only once they have exchanged pleasantries with everyone at the lower tables. Death watches as the perch against the wooden beams, heavy wings folding behind them as easily as a sparrow would tuck in its own smaller versions.

“Greetings, friends. Welcome to my realm.” Dream states and an instant quiet settles over the room. Death turns to look up at her brother who is for once, commanding the attention of all those around him instead of slipping back into the shadows. “Please, enjoy your food and your rooms. If you need anything more, one of my friends will gladly assist you. As for other manners, let’s not talk of it now, but rest assured, everyone will have their chance to talk when it has been deemed appropriate.”

Death turns to look at the crowd at these words and sees many gazes darken. She makes a reminder to herself to try to talk to Dream later about being more careful around some of these gods when it comes to respect. While she knows he is perfectly capable of taking care of himself, she still worries over her brother…

“For now, please enjoy your meal.” Dream sits down and food appears along the tables.

“You’re spoiling us tonight, brother.” Death says as she stares at her favorite foods that rest right in her reach. She is surprised that he would be feeding everyone this food since her tastes are not always deemed…normal.

“You are in the land of dreaming. You will see and eat what you want.” Dream states simply and Death is once again reminded of the power her brother has pent up inside that lanky body of his.

Once the meal is over, Dream escorts Death to the room that he claims she is allowed to use for the remainder of her time there. He turns to leave her.

“What about the rest of our agreement.” Death states, turning to look at the retreating form of her brother.

“You will get your chance to speak the same as everyone else. Do not worry; when it is time, you will know.”

Death opens her mouth to call after her brother again and demand to speak to him now, yet he is already gone. Sighing, Death lets the clothes he gave her melt away and a new set of jeans and a tank appear on her skin. “What have you gotten yourself into brother of mine…” she mutters before looking around the room, shutting the door gently behind her.

A large bed takes up the majority of the room, piled high with blankets and pillows. Drapes reach from ceiling to floor next to the large set of windows on either side of the bed, and pillowed benches are built into the windows as well. Death feels her shoulders finally slump with the weight she has been carrying around in them as she makes her way over to the window seats. Grabbing an overly fluffed pillow from the bed, she places it behind her when she sits and leans her head against the window, arms wrapped around her knees which are pulled up to her chest.

She can feel the souls of the world still calling out to her, wandering aimlessly as they search for places to go. Even those that would not normally go to Hell are trapped in this realm, unable to go anywhere. Many of those souls are the ones of children, however, and many are lost and confused. Those souls who wish for punishment wander the world with blank, unseeing eyes as they call out for some release for the guilt that they feel.

Death hears all of their voices and the noise only grows louder and louder as each minute passes. With each new soul that passes, a new voice is added to the clamor. After only a few hours of this, Death had made her mind up in respect to Dream’s offer. She had immediately came to Dream’s realm after that, knowing what she was going to tell him, however, Dream’s realm did not work that way. While it had only been a few hours since she had last seen him, she knew that it had now been days. Dream’s realm did not work on the laws of man, and instead ran by his own rules of time. Usually, she would not care about the time change, knowing that she would always arrive at the time and place she was needed when a new soul passed.

Now, however, she is worried over why Dream has made her wait for so long, especially now that she has seen all the others that he has brought to his realm. _Does this mean I am not the only one who he has made this offer to?_ She asks herself, hugging her knees tighter. As she starts to contemplate this idea more, a small knock breaks her away from her thoughts. As she climbs from the window seat, a side panel in the wall swings open soundlessly.

“Hello?” She calls out.

No sound comes back to her and she walks over to the hole in the wall that is now present. She makes her way through it and after walking for a few minutes, she finds herself facing her brother, who is sitting on a rock in the middle of an otherwise empty room. He is wearing a t-shirt and jeans with a knee pulled up to his chest.

“Good evening, sister.” He says in greeting.

“As many times as I have been here, it still amazes me the power you have over this realm.” Death says as she walks over to stand directly in front of the rock. As she gets closer, the rock seems to grow bigger until Dream is sitting above her, albeit, only slightly. “You certainly hold some interesting company lately.”

Dream cocks his head, shadows dancing on the planes of his face. “Do you object the people I decide to spend my time with?” He asks softly.

“What you do with your life is your own business, dear brother. What you do afterwards however…” She gives him a knowing smile and he mirrors it, face lighting up for the first time that night.

“I assume you are here because of my proposition?” The smile falls off of Death’s face, as the weight of the world comes sliding back to her.

“I have.” She states calmly, doing her best to hide the fatigue she feels. “And I will, if the option is still available.”

Dream’s own smile slides off of his face and his eyes fill with a sadness she does not understand.

“You were right, it is time I had a realm of mine own, and Hell is one of the most powerful places left in this world.” Death watches as Dream seems to grow only sadder at her words, but she only decides to throw out her final reason for wanting Hell once he believes she only wants it for the power it contains. “Hell is a place for the dead to go when they feel they do not deserve anything better, a place where they will forever be tortured and treated in ways that no human could ever withstand. All of this is done at the hands of people who will never understand where these souls have been, what they have gone through, or what they have done with their lives, and they will never care. They will never listen to them.”

Dream’s face changes at this last sentence, eyes filling with a small glimmer of hope. Death grows curious at this glimmer. _What does one who only rules over the realms of the living care about the dead for?_ She wonders.

“I wish to be the ruler of Hell, Dream.” She finally states, allowing the words to ring around the room for a bit, settling into every crack in the walls before she continues. “The souls of the living have suffered enough during their lifetimes, whether at the hands of themselves or someone else. They deserve to go to a place where they get what they think they deserve, but also a place where people will listen to their stories. The people out there, the so called gods of this world, will not listen to those stories. They see the souls only as a means of power. The angels, they don’t care either; they only do what they are told, and whatever voice it is that they listen to… Well, they screwed up Hell once, and I will not stand for it again.”

As Death finishes, she feels a weight lift from her shoulders at finally being able to voice her thoughts over the matter. She watches Dream’s face for a change in… anything. However, he holds the same stoic face that he always seems to wear. He could be pondering her words, getting ready to throw her out and tell her not to come back for another century, or he could have just drifted off himself, exploring his own realm. Death only waits, patiently, not giving him the satisfaction of knowing she broke first.

What feels like hours pass, but Death again reminds herself that Dream controls everything in his realm and while her feet tell her it has been ages, it could have only been a few minutes if Dream made it so. Finally, Dream blinks, coming back to himself. His face breaks out into a full smile, a rare sight.

“I am so proud of you, sister.” He simply says. Reaching into his robe that has appeared on his shoulders, he pulls out the rusted red key and holds it out in front of her. They are now eye level and she stares back into his, trying not to get lost in their endless gaze. “The others have all been sent away and will not bother you. Including those who feel that they are working for the highest of powers.”

Death feels herself reaching out for the key and places her hand on it, holding it together with her brother.

“You will make a fine ruler of Hell.” Dream tells her as he finally releases the key. “Please, remember to come and tell me some of the stories that you hear. And if you need help redecorating… Well, you know where to find me.”

“That I do,” Death whispers. “Thank you, brother. I will take good care of it.”

“I know you will.”

The words are still ringing in Death’s ears as she finds herself back in the human world, life rushing by her at full speed. She looks down at the key in her hands and sighs slightly. Looking up, she sees the souls of the lost coming towards her slowly, hope and wonder dancing across their eyes at the thought of finally being able to find help.

Death reaches out her free hand, taking the hand of the soul closest to her.

“Am I finally going to be able to go home?” The soul asks.

Death looks around at all of the faces surrounding her, more and more gathering the longer that they stand. She reaches out and feels the souls that cover the world, all repeating the same question as the one presented to her by the soul who’s hand she holds tightly.

Closing her eyes, she concentrates and feels a rush of wind whip her hair. The braid that has been tucked behind her ear all this time comes loose and swings against her face. When the braid stops moving, Death opens her eyes, facing a set of wrought iron gates. Looking behind her, she sees souls stretching in every direction for as far as she can see.

She squeezes the hand that she still holds, looking at all those who surround her.

“Yes, we are finally home.” She whispers, placing the key in the lock and turning it. A click reverberates across the never ending plain and a collective sigh floats pass her ears. As the gates swing open, Death takes the first step into her new domain, stories already being whispered into her ears by those who flow past her.

_Thank you, dear sister…_

Death looks up, a smile dancing on her lips as her brother’s voice dances across her skin. Taking a deep breath, Death looks forwards again and takes her first step into her new domain. An entire realm waiting to be explored reaches out for her, waiting patiently to tell her the stories of all who fill it.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments always appreciated, but again, no spoilers please!


End file.
